Video tracking, also called VMTI filtering (video motion tracking indication filtering) is a process of detecting and uniquely identifying moving objects in a video sequence, e.g., as captured by a video camera. The information determined can be used in a variety of applications, e.g. traffic monitoring, security surveillance, etc.
One class of video tracking systems use a feature detector to detect features, e.g., regions in an image (a frame) of an input video, then match the detected features from frame to frame, including using a motion model to determine paths for each detected part. These paths are classified into those of moving objects and those of static objects. These paths are then grouped into individual objects. The classification and grouping may be prone to errors, for example, parts of different paths may be erroneously grouped into a single path because of overlapping paths, and also a path of a single object may be erroneously separated into two objects.